


Love Is Mystical

by NebularNight



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Muriel (The Arcana) Route Spoilers, Muriel Route (The Arcana), Muriel Week (The Arcana), Oral Sex, Soft Muriel (The Arcana), Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebularNight/pseuds/NebularNight
Summary: "Love is mysticalLove will break the chainsYou might feel invincibleAnd you might be afraidLight in darkness will show you the wayGive you the power to believe again,"
Relationships: Apprentice & Muriel (The Arcana), Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana)
Kudos: 39





	Love Is Mystical

"Maybe we should ask Nadia for some pajamas, tomorrow," spoke Sol from his place upon Muriel's lap. The apprentice smiled fondly at Muriel, who then spoke a bit softer. 

"...I don't mind," were the words. A quiet sound, but resolute.

"You don't mind what?" Sol questioned with a slight tilt of his head, looking into Muriel's mossy green gaze. A furious blush quickly came across the large man's face, and his gaze flicked away for a moment before determinedly falling back upon Sol.

"...Anything. If it's with you,"

Anything...

Oh.

_Oh._

Sol's heart pounded. Blood rushed in his ears and his face was instantly hot as he looked at Muriel. He could feel Muriel's heart pounding beneath his hands, just as Sol's pounded within his own center. Sol's hands slid up from Muriel's chest, watching his reddening face as he did so, until his delicate hands laced behind Muriel's neck.

"I don't mind, either,"

And then Sol leaned forward, lips crashing against Muriel's like the tide upon the beach. With an intensity like never before, Muriel's strong arms wrapped around his small frame, pulling Sol close as close could be. Sol's fingers twined through dark waves, feeling unbearably hot within his clothes. But it was then that he felt Muriel's hands slide to his waist, to the tie of his waistband. Sol's heart beat all the harder as those strong hands undid the tie, slightly shaking. Sol sat back in Muriel's lap, breaking from the kiss and meeting his lover's eyes. His cheeks were a dark pink hue that reached all the way to the tips of his ears. Muriel hesitated, and so Sol gave a smile as he pulled his hands away from Muriel's dark hair, reaching to the buttons of his shirt, popping one open. Muriel's green eyes widened, and his adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed hard at the sight. 

Sol sat straddling him on the bed as he undid button after button, until his shirt hung open, exposing his bare chest. Nervousness and excitement pounded hard within Sol's heart as Muriel's gaze boldly looked to the warm brown skin of Sol's chest. Leanly muscled, with two soft scars beneath his pectorals. Sol watched Muriel as he took a visibly shaky breath, and his large hands reached up to Sol's shoulders, gingerly sliding the fabric of his shirt down his arms, letting it fall to the floor. Sol glanced back up to Muriel, watching as his eyes roamed over the magician's bare torso. He brought a hand to Sol's chest, fingertips barely grazing bronze skin as his hand ran down his chest, carefully over healed scars and down to Sol's waist. Then, with a suddenness that Sol would never have expected from Muriel, arms were around his waist, pulling him close as he rolled him over on the bed and onto his back. Muriel's formidable form hovered over Sol now, knees on either side of the much smaller man, and with a hunger and dizzying fervor, Muriel's lips were on his, and a hand at his waist, tugging the elastic waistband of Sol's pants. Muriel's other hand snaked under the small of Sol's back, lifting him with ease and quickly pulling the magician's pants off before letting him fall back onto the soft mattress. Muriel then broke the kiss, and Sol's face burned as Muriel looked down at him, pupils blown within those green irises as his gaze slid down Sol's form. 

The magician's warm brown face was set with a pair of amber eyes and a shock of long, dark blue hair that was splayed about him on the mattress. His small chest rose and fell as he breathed heavily through kiss bruised lips, and Muriel's eyes slid lower still over the other man. Sol's breath hitched then as Muriel lowered himself, large hands gripping Sol's thighs and spreading them to make space for himself. Sol's bright eyes widened as he looked between his legs at Muriel, who glanced up for but a moment, blush spreading down his neck and over his collarbone. Then, his eyes darted down, poorly hiding his eagerness. Sol nearly yelped in surprise as Muriel's face was suddenly between his thighs, hands pulling him closer by his hips as his warm tongue slowly licked over his slit, up to his clit. Sol slapped a hand to his mouth to stifle a sound, head falling back onto the mattress as he stared up at the ceiling, heart pounding as Muriel's warm mouth closed over his clit and gave a gentle suck, large calloused hands tightening at his hips. And then Muriel gave a harder suck, and Sol couldn't help the buck his hips gave, and the sound that escaped him was a low and breathy whine. He could feel Muriel's hot breath against his skin, slick tongue leaving his clit to lick his hole. He ground his hips forward, other hand reaching down and tangling itself in Muriel's dark locks as his warm tongue slid deeper into him. Sol gasped, looking down as suddenly Muriel was moving, green eyes meeting amber as Sol watched Muriel back away for a moment, large hands quickly going to his own waistband, and Sol found himself watching eagerly as Muriel's removed his pants without a moment's hesitation. 

Sol's gaze flicked over Muriel's exposed skin, his flesh marred with scars and a scattering of dark hair that led down his muscled chest and abdomen. Nestled amongst ebony hair, Sol felt his face burn as his eyes found Muriel's member, large and thick and eager, hard and uncut. 

"Don't look at me like that," Came Muriel's voice, though the words held no real complaint in them. Sol's eyes flicked up to meet mossy green amongst flushed skin. The moment their eyes met, Muriel was moving forward, climbing on top of Sol once again. One of Muriel's hands laced through thick blue hair, pulling Sol forward to kiss him hungrily. As he parted his lips, Muriel immediately took the chance, deepening the kiss, tongue meeting Sol's, slicking sliding against the magician's, dancing like long lost lovers. Then, Muriel's hips were between Sol's legs, and they both broke the kiss. Muriel propped himself up on the mattress with a strong arm, the other hand reaching between them. Sol held Muriel's gaze as the large man took his member, sliding the head of his cock down Sol's wet slit before stopping at his hole. Muriel's face was nearly completely flushed, sweat beading upon his forehead. Then, Sol felt Muriel begin to push inside. He was _big._ Muriel's eyes closed and a warm shuddered breath left parted lips, caressing Sol's skin, and Muriel slowly pushed himself deeper inside.

Muriel gave a low sound, dropping his head against Sol's shoulder, hair obscuring his face as he finally hilted himself within his magician's warmth. They stayed like that for a moment, Muriel giving Sol a second to adjust to his girth. Then, Muriel _whined _as he began slowly rolling his hips, giving small thrusts. The hand in Sol's hair tightened, and Muriel's lips were upon his neck, sucking the warm bronze flesh there as he pulled out more and thrust in deeper, low grunts leaving the man with each thrust into Sol's wet warmth. Sol moaned as Muriel's massive member pumped into him, arms snaking around Muriel's torso, nails coming to his back, gripping hard and digging into the skin. Sol's clit gave a throb as Muriel growled, and he began a fast pace pounding into Sol.__

__The magician simply could not help the loud moans that came from his mouth. He ran his nails hard down Muriel's back, and the Muriel's lips were on his in an instant, kissing him hard as he thrust fast and deep. Then, as Muriel deepened the kiss, groaning with one last thrust, they came undone. Muriel settled deep within Sol, and the magician felt a warmth fill him, could feel Muriel's member throbbing inside of him as he came. Sol tightened around Muriel at the sensation, moaning audibly into Muriel's voracious kiss as he climaxed, waves of bliss and pleasure washing over his body, his muscles and legs trembling at the orgasm._ _

__Then, the room was quieter, filled with heavy breathing and pounding hearts. Muriel slowly pulled away from the kiss, still deep inside Sol as he looked down at the magician, meeting love-glazed amber eyes and a flushed face. Muriel couldn't help but smile._ _

__"You're so handsome," Muriel murmured lovingly, breathlessly. Before Sol could speak, Muriel slowly pulled himself out, and Sol gave a gasp at the sensation. He could feel Muriel's hot seed leaking out of him, and he looked up to Muriel's face, who was also looking at the delectable scene. Muriel's heavy form was over him once more, pulling him into an embrace and a kiss, slow and languid and loving._ _

__Parting after a moment, they looked to each other, disheveled and sweaty and flushed and in love._ _

__"That was... I... You..." Muriel stammered, face flushing up again as he settled chest to chest with Sol. The magician gave a beautiful smile that made Muriel's heart skip._ _

__"I know," Sol's warm voice spoke, "I love you, Muriel,"_ _

__Muriel's heart swelled close to bursting with hearing those words again, the large man was sure._ _

__Muriel squeezed Sol into a tight hug._ _

__"I love you,"_ _

__And for once... Everything was good. In this moment, in this room, everything was good._ _


End file.
